


Hot Cocoa and Christmas tree

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin and Roxy are decorating their first Christmas tree.





	Hot Cocoa and Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxy-voxy (voxangelus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this small gift and that you had great holidays!

There’s a cry of victory from the living room, just as Merlin is finishing making hot cocoa in the kitchen.

“Found them?” He asks Roxy as soon as he comes back in. The floor looks a lot like a battlefield with the many opened boxes spilling their contents around them. If Christmas trees ever went to war that is. And that’s a nightmare image he didn’t really need to have.

Fortunately, Roxy little dance of victory in front of the couch is enough to distract him from the horrifying thoughts.

“I did! They were right under the garlands!”

“Hmm, should have thought of it. My mum would always put them first and then put on the garlands.”

He hands her a mug and she takes it with gratitude, taking a sip without trying to hide her simple joy.

He puts his own mug down on the coffee table and takes one end of the string of lights, grateful that his parents packed them with enough care that they won’t have to lose even more time trying to untangle them.

Roxy watches him go for a while and once he’s circled the tree twice, she takes the garland to follow him.

Back when he was a kid, they would always finish with one type of decoration before starting with the other, but this is actually smart. Soon, he reaches for the garland himself so that Roxy won’t have to climb on a chair just to finish.

They mutually decides to completely forgo the individual tinsel. Sure it was fun to put on the tree as a kid, but he also wasn’t the one to take it off. It seems too much trouble for what it is. They’ll chuck the bag in the trash as soon as they’re done.

It’s when he goes take one of the ornaments box that he realises just how many of those they have between the two of them. Already, with only his sets, he had a bit too much to put them all on. But with Roxy’s too, it would be ridiculous to think they’ll make them all fit on the tree.

“Which are we using?”

“Mix and match?” Roxy suggests as a compromise and Merlin nods in agreement. As long as no ornament of the same color is side by side, he doesn’t really mind.

Thankfully, it seems that Roxy is of the same mind as him on that point, because she’s careful to alternate the colors on her side of the tree, going so far as to switch some of the ornaments she’s already placed.

All the ornaments are completely different. They go from plain spheres of color to carved droplet resembling the stained glass in churches to small wooden ornaments that looks like toys.

It’s all a bit mismatched, but when Roxy hands him the star and he puts it at the very top, he thinks they’ve done a pretty good job on their first tree.

His impression is confirmed once they finally close all the lights except for the tree and sits on the couch to contemplate it for a moment.

Roxy leans her head against his shoulder after a while and he drops a kiss on the top of her hair, his arm coming around her waist.

They can definitely be proud of their hard work this afternoon.


End file.
